


Dreamtime

by EVER_BLACK



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga), Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mardock Scramble (Anime), Mushishi
Genre: Other, 全职猎人 - Freeform, 壳中少女, 岩窟王 - Freeform, 恶魔人crybaby, 攻壳机动队……, 虫师 - Freeform, 鸦KARAS, 黑执事2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVER_BLACK/pseuds/EVER_BLACK





	Dreamtime

【人物】

迪姆兹迪尔·鲍伊德（《壳中少女》）  
“果然是忘记了哀伤。”  
“试着阻止我这个虚无的存在吧。”  
拥有一头白发和苍蓝眼眸的男性，约三四十岁。  
贫民窟孤儿（或许），曾是雇佣兵。为了出任务被迫过度服用药物而神志不清，杀死友方，被抛弃。后被带入“乐园”，结识乌夫库克。经改造拥有了控制重力的能力（通过不显现的全身特殊纹路，只有偶尔情绪波动时才会出现），却失去了情感和睡眠的能力。在为乐园工作的后期由于改造带来的副作用，不分敌我过度杀害，被驱逐出乐园，失去乌夫库克，成为独行侠杀手。  
原作中为“社会、伦理、科技”矛盾下的悲剧性人物。  
在芭洛特案件的最后被杀死，终于获得九年未曾得到的安眠。在梦境之地醒来，恢复了睡眠和情感（或许），开启了新的故事。  
《壳中少女：燃烧》中与乌夫库克的第一次对话：  
现在是实验阶段，跟它说两句话吧。  
好……冷  
好……温……暖  
谢……谢  
你……是……谁？  
迪姆兹迪尔·鲍伊德  
你……哪里……痛吗？  
你……哪里……痛吗？  
哪里都不痛

枫  
灵感来自《鸦KARAS》。  
银发黑眸，外表是12岁左右的小女孩，嗓音中性冷静。“梦境之地”的主人，拥有其中唯一的一栋房屋“梦之屋”。  
疑似不老不死。救助着不同世界的特殊灵魂（灵魂的挑选者不明）。

【地点】

·梦境之地  
灵感来自《鸦KARAS》。  
处于时间罅隙、位于（黑夜与白天交界时的）蓝月之上的空间。和月有联系的事物容易与这里连接。  
时间在梦境之地停滞。通过此处，可以前往处于不同位置的时空（类似《火鸟·八百比丘尼》中八百比丘尼居住的连接着不同世界的山）。  
透过空中一个圆形空洞，太阳和月亮永远在一个方向——西边，平分24小时，维持着恒亮（设定如此，不要深究）。  
生长此处的药草可以治愈灵魂的损伤。这里的每一样存在似乎都有着不可思议的力量。

·梦之屋  
梦境之地中唯一的一栋房屋。样式奇特，悬在半空，由连栋组成。  
为不同世界的交汇点。

【室内】

·风铃之间（《鸦KARAS》）  
设定很详细不说了。  
关于风铃（或许）：  
①“穿越时空的铃声”，某些时机会响在在梦境之地停留过的灵魂耳畔；  
②随便响造气氛。

·对面的房间/卡通房间  
主人不明（疑似和摆渡者——将灵魂带入梦境之地的存在有联系）的房间。已知有藏书《献给阿尔及侬的花束》。

·大图书馆星（《太空丹迪》）  
有着许多书架的灰白星球。  
馆长是《猴子都能明白的宇宙秘密》（阿勒忒娅），禁书中的禁书。副馆长是张借书签（伊迪亚）。  
通过旅行将宇宙真理储存在体内，借用他人的头脑来思考，比起自己思考更轻松（通过提供暗示的方式，把自己觉得思考起来很麻烦的问题丢给别人思考，然后通过回收答案的方式收集用在思考上的能量，借此生存）。  
可以随意消除或篡改他人的记忆。弱点是无法靠自己移动，所以操纵他人来移动。  
寄生在他人身上，让别人替自己续写的书。

【室外】

·月光钢琴  
位于林地空地，只有晚上才能看到。  
当合适之人出现时，会自动配上可调整高度的钢琴椅；若不合适，则无法摁动琴键。

【境外】

？？？


End file.
